kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Fever (album)
Fever is the eighth studio album by Australian singer Kylie Minogue, released on 1 October 2001 in Australia and the United Kingdom by Parlophone. The album was later released in the United States on 26 February 2002 and was Minogue's first album release in the region since her second studio album Enjoy Yourself (1989). Minogue worked with writers and producers such as Cathy Dennis, Rob Davis, Richard Stannard, Julian Gallagher, TommyD, Tom Nichols, Pascal Gabriel and others to create the disco and Europop-influenced dance-pop album. Other musical influences of the album range from synthpop to club music. Four singles were released from the album. Its lead single "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was released in September 2001 and became a massive commercial success, peaking atop the charts of 40 countries and selling more than five million copies worldwide. The song, which is often recognised as Minogue's signature song, is her highest selling single as of today and one of the best-selling singles of all time. Follow-up singles "In Your Eyes" and "Love at First Sight" also performed well on charts internationally. The last single "Come into My World" won Minogue a Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording in 2004, and stands as her only Grammy Award-winning song to date. All four singles charted within the top 10 in Australia and the United Kingdom, with "Can't Get You Out of My Head" peaking at number one in both countries. In order to promote the album, Minogue embarked on the KylieFever2002 tour. Upon its release, Fever received generally positive reviews from music critics, many of whom praised its production and commercial nature. Likewise, the album was a commercial success, peaking at number one on the charts of countries like Australia, Austria, Germany, Ireland and the United Kingdom. In the United States, the album peaked at number three on the US Billboard 200 chart, becoming Minogue's biggest hit in the country. The album was certified seven-times platinum in Australia by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), five-times platinum in the United Kingdom by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI), and platinum in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In Australia, Fever was the thirteenth best selling album of the decade. Fever has sold over six million copies worldwide and is Minogue's highest selling album. Track listing | extra1 = TommyD | length1 = 4:40 | title2 = Love at First Sight | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:57 | title3 = Can't Get You Out of My Head | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:49 | title4 = Fever | writer4 = | extra4 = Fitzgerald | length4 = 3:30 | title5 = Give It to Me | writer5 = | extra5 = Picchiotti | length5 = 2:48 | title6 = Fragile | writer6 = Davis | extra6 = Davis | length6 = 3:44 | title7 = Come into My World | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:30 | title8 = In Your Eyes | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:18 | title9 = Dancefloor | writer9 = | extra9 = Anderson | length9 = 3:23 | title10 = Love Affair | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:47 | title11 = Your Love | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:47 | title12 = Burning Up | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:59 }}